Katie Kat, I Like It
by The Girl of the Moon
Summary: Katie Gardner has a perfectly looking normal life. Well, she had until one fatetul night she met Travis Stoll, and then everything started to change. Will she ever get her life back? Or will she have to be on the run forever with the annoying Stoll who just happen to be the source of all her problems? Tratie AU Romance/Humor/Adventures/Crime rated T to be on the safe side :-
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Oh gods, I'm so sorry, guys! I really wanted to update something but I didn't have time….. I'M SO SO SO SORRY! Here's my apology gift – an AU Tratie fanfic :-) I just freaking love this pairing, even though there isn't much to work with in the books… it's like Sally and Lawrence (is that his name? XD) on Doctor Who's "Blink" episode, or Maria and Robin on The Secret of Moonacre… so… I'm probably boring you right now so… disclaimer please!**_

_**I don't own PJO. Sadly.**_

Katie watered the flowers in the shop window. She was about to close the shop, when she saw a movement in the corner of her eye. She looked at the direction, but when she saw nothing, she decided it was only her imagination. She locked the cashier and changed the sign on the window from 'OPENED' to 'CLOSED'. She looked for the door keys' in her bag when she was grabbed from behind and someone put their hand on her mouth and pointed a gun to her head.

"Shut up and open the door!" she head a manly voice whisper. She reached out her trembling hand and twisted the door handle. The man holding her shoved her inside and released her to close the door.

"Who are you? And what do you want from me?" she asked with a shaky voice.

"Don't worry; I don't want to hurt you," The man said. He was wearing a stocking cap so she couldn't see his face.

"Really? You're really convincing with that gun you're pointing at me."

The guy looked down at his hand, and looked surprised. "This?" He pulled the trigger and Katie shrieked, but then she noticed that the only thing coming out of the gun was a little flame.

"It's – it's a lighter?" she asked.

"Of course it is! Why should I carry a gun?"

"Uh… because you're probably trying to rob my shop?"

"Why on earth would I rob your shop?"

"You pointed your 'gun' at me and made me open the door in the middle of the night when no one but me can see you, plus you're wearing a stocking cup. Sure. You just wanted to chat." Katie put her hands on her hips.

"Do you even _know_ how cold it is outside? I was freezing and the stocking cup was very useful. But since it bothers you so much, here." He took off the cup and Katie finally got to see his face. The guy was somewhere in his twenties, around her own age. He had brown curly hear, and bright blue eyes. He had elfish face, and the look on her face made her think that it isn't such a good idea to fully trust him, but he wasn't very dangerous.

"You didn't answer my question – what do you want from me?"

The guy looked outside, searching for something – or someone – in the street. "I think I pissed off this gang girl –"

"What did you do?" Katie asked.

"Nothing! I just bumped into her, so she and her friends decided chased me. I think I lost them now."

"Wait, you lead some gang members to my shop? Are you insane? I can't –"

"Hey, there, girly! Relax! I said I lost them, so nothing's gonna happen!"

Katie glared at him. "Don't call me 'girly', I'm practically your age."

"Then what do you suggest I call you?" he said, a playful smirk on his lips.

"Katie Gardner." She held out her hand for him to shake.

"Stoll. Travis Stoll." He shook her hand and smiled.

"Don't do that. The fact that you got away from a gang doesn't mean you're James Bond."

"I'm not." He smirked. "I just said, my name is Travis Stoll." Katie rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say." She headed to the door. "Are you leaving? Or are you planning to stay here for the night?"

Travis looked at her. "Actually… can I stay here? I don't know, maybe that chick is still after me…"

Katie rolled her eyes. "You're paranoid."

"That doesn't mean she's not after me!" he gave her a puppy look. "Please?"

"Oh, no. Don't do the puppy eyes thing."

"Pretty-pretty please?"

Katie sighed. "I'm so gonna regret doing this…"

_**15 minutes later**_

"I just met you, and I'm letting you stay in my shop at night. I'm going nuts." Katie muttered, putting a pillow and a blanket she got from her car's trunk.

"Yeah, I know. I'm such a charmer." Travis smirked.

"This is just for tonight."

"Okay."

"Tomorrow morning you'll leave and we'll never see each other again."

"Fine with me."

"While you're here, you won't touch anything."

"Whatever."

"Travis!"

"Okay, okay. Loose for a while, Katie-Kat."

"Yeah, don't call me that." She said, glaring.

"Why? I think it kind of suits you. Katie-Kat. I like it."

"Shut up."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good boy." She said, satisfied. "Well, I will be back on 7 a.m. and then you'll leave this place."

"Of course."

"Goodnight," she said, getting out of the door.

"Goodnight, Katie-Kat." He pulled his tongue out and she glared at him, locking the door of the shop.

_**AN: WOW. THAT WAS LAME! Well, it's the first time I'm writing about this pairing, so you'll forgive me about that. I'm not very good with fanfics which don't involve reading the books XD Anyway, PLEASE review. CCs are accepted, flames are not. Okay? And please read and review my other fanfics! I know, most of them are from the 39 Clues fandom, and that crossover is SUPER LAME, but I have this one fanfic about the Stoll brothers and how they got to camp and stuff XD **_

_**To the TARDIS I go!**_

_**The Girl of the Moon, next companion of the Doctor :P**_

_**PS I hope I can update soon, and if I get more reviews maybe that will make me update sooner *hint hint***_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: apparently, you didn't think the last chapter was that lame. Well… let's hope you'd think the same about this chapter too. Enjoy!**_

_**TGM doesn't own anything but the plot.**_

As soon Katie walked inside the shop she knew letting Travis stay at her shop for the night was a bad mistake. The guy was sitting on the chair behind her desk, and looked innocent.

Too innocent.

"What have you done?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nothing!" he looked at her with fake-looking shock. "Why on earth do you think I'll do something?"

"Because you look at me as if you're waiting for me to find your 'masterpiece'." She eyed him suspiciously. "So, where is it? In my drawer? In the storage?"

"Oh, Katie-Kat, you're so adorable!" he pinched her chick and she slapped his hand. "I have to leave now. Thank you for your hospitality." He winked at her as he walked to the door. "If you ever need me, here are my numbers." He handed her a white business card.

"You have a business card?" Katie was shocked. She had no clue he was a business man. To her, he seemed something like a barman or a waiter.

"Goodbye, Katie-Kat. Your daises and I had a wonderful time last night." He said as he exited the shop and walked away.

Katie stood there for a moment, staring at his back, and then realized what he said. She ran to the seeds section screamed at rage. She ran outside, looking for Travis, when she spotted him driving his car, waving at her.

"I hate you, Travis Stoll!" She screamed at him.

"Love you too, Katie-Kat!" he yelled back and drove away, leaving a very angry Katie Gardner behind him.

_**Later that day…**_

"What the hell happened here?"

Katie looked up from the mess Travis had done and saw her best friend, Miranda Gardiner. "I was trying to be nice to a stranger and it came back to me like a boomerang." She muttered angrily.

"What happened?" Miranda bent down and started helping Katie collect all the seeds which were spilled on the floor.

"Last night, this guy Travis, got into trouble with a gang – probably the Ares idiots. He came to my shop with a gun-shaped lighter and asked me to stay here. I decided to be nice and got him a blanket and a pillow from my trunk, and let him stay for the night. I came back this morning, and found a smug-looking Travis looking at me. He left, leaving me his business card, and after he got out I found this mess!" she pointed at the pile of the seeds. "And you know what else? He used them to write 'call me' and a winking smiley face! The nerve of that guy!"

"Where's his business card?" Miranda asked.

"I think I left it on the counter. Why?"

Miranda got up and picked out the card. "Oh, God! Do you know who you just met?"

"The most annoying guy in the universe?"

"No! Well, maybe. But he's also the co-CEO of the Stoll Industries!"

"Who?"

"You know, that company which makes all the cool spies-like gadgets and all sorts of pranking stuff… I know this guy, Chris, who runs one of their labs."

"So? The guy is still a jerk."

"He's one of the richest people in the city! At least ask him to pay for the damage, he can afford it."

"I never want to see him again in my life! He's an arrogant, selfish little jerk and I want nothing to do with him!"

"Oh, come on! The worst he can do is to say no. What do you have to lose?"

"My dignity?"

"Oh, who cares about dignity? Just call this guy already and ask him!"

Katie sighed. "Sometimes I don't realize why we're friends…" she picked up the phone and started dialing Travis's number. "You always make me do things I'm regretting later."

"Because I'm totally awesome and you just love me. Now talk!"

Katie waited for Travis to answer. Just when she was about to hang up, a male's voice said, "Hello?"

"Travis?" Katie asked.

"No, this is his brother, Connor. Who is this?"

"Uh, my name's Katie Gardner. May I speak to him?"

"Oh, Katie!" she heads Connor laugh. "I heard about you!"

"You did?"

"Yeah, Travis came in this morning and told me what happened last night."

"Yes? What exactly did he tell you?"

"That you bumped into him last night and begged him to –"

"WHAT?" Katie was furious right now. "Will you pass him the phone? I want to talk to him about a couple of things…"

"Sure!" Connor said happily. Katie could hear him say, "Trav! Your flower girl's on the line! Good luck, dude!"

A few seconds later she heard, "Hey, Katie-Kat! How're you doing?"

"You idiot! First you destroy my seeds supply, and now you tell people at your job false stories of how you met me?"

"Straight to business, huh? You could be one hell of a business woman."

"Don't try to change the subject!"

"Listen, Katie-Kat. I know you're angry –"

"You bet I'm angry!"

"- and I think I need to make it up to you. How about I invite you for a dinner?"

"How about you pay for the damage you've done and we'll never see each other again?"

"Oh, but what's the fun in that? And if we never see each other again, how will you ever get your wallet and car keys back?"

"What?" Katie looked for the wallet and the keys in her pocket. "Son of a –"

"Language, Katie-Kat!"

"You idiot! You pick-pocketed me!"

"Yes I did! If you want your items back, come and meet me tonight at Max Brenner_*****_, and by the end of the night I promise you'll get your items back."

"That's it! I'm calling the cops!"

"That won't help you. Your items are in a place only I know how to get to, and if you call the police you'll never get them back."

"And now, after you took my keys, how do you suggest I'll get to the restaurant?"

"I guess you're right… I'll come pick you up from your house at 7:30."

"I'm not gonna tell you where I live!"

"You don't have to." She could hear the smirk in his voice. "You left a note in your wallet with your address and your phone number in case you lost it."

"I really hate you…"

"Love you too, Katie-Kat. And don't forget to wear something nice!"

_**AN: hahaha I love this chapter. Gotta love Travis! And Connor! I even opened a facebook page about them – **__**האחים שוד – כי אי אפשר להיות מושלמים מדי**__**. **_

_**TO THE TARDIS I GO!**_

_**TGM, next companion of the Doctor**_


End file.
